Love through the times
by DarcAngellover
Summary: Sum: when Hermione is thrown back in time after falling from a broom she falls head over heals for one Sirius Black. Then Dumbledore finds a way for her to go home. The question is: will she? - Now complete!
1. Chapter 1

Love through the times

Sum: when Hermione is thrown back in time after falling from a broom she falls head over heals for one Sirius Black. Then Dumbledore finds a way for her to go home. The question is: will she?

PROLOUGE

Hermione Granger along with her friends Harry Potter and Ron Weasley were part way through their 7th year at Hogwarts. Last year with the help of Remus Lupin Harry, Ron, Hermione Ginny, Neville and Luna had all become animagi.

Harry was a Phoenix, Ron was a lion, Neville was a brown dog, Hermione was a brown owl, Luna was a black kneezle and Ginny was a red hawk together they became the new marauders far outstripping the pranks played by Harry's father and his friends.

Since becoming an owl animagus Hermione loved flying and had also joined the Gryffindor quidditch team, as had Neville, Luna and Seamus (Luna had been sorted into Gryffindor after the DoM incident) and they became the closet bunch of students in the whole school.

After one quidditch practice, overseen by madam hooch, they decided to have a small game of quidditch, boys vs. girls. During the game one bludger came straight at Hermione and hit her in the chest, but what was worse was that her time turner was underneath her quidditch robes. Her friends watched in horror as she fell forward on her broom then disappeared, leaving them all confused, the quidditch game completely forgotten thinking where Hermione could be.

At the same time (but some 20 yrs before) three boys and a girl watched in amazement as a girl with bushy brown hair appeared out of thin air in the middle of the quidditch pitch and then fall promptly to the ground. They were so amazed that they didn't notice the time turner that lay shattered in her quidditch robes. One of the boys was enchanted by her beauty and was brought back to reality when one of his friends hit him on the arm.

'Padfoot go get Old Dumbles as well as Pomphrey and McGonagall' said the boy who hit him.

'Sure thing Prongs' said the boy 'Moon you commin?' he asked turning to the boy behind him.

'Why not' said the other boy 'Lets go' and they were off.

'So who do you think she is?' the remaining boy asked the girl

'I dunno' she replied. They sat there for a few minuets when the girl noticed something gold sticking out of Hermione's quidditch robes. Cautiously she lifted it up to find a broken time-turner

'James look' she said showing the boy the broken time-turner

'So' said the boy not taking in what the object was ' its just a necklace Lily' he finished

'No dufus it's a time turner' said Lily in a slow way as if she was explaining to a six year old that two plus two equals four.

'And.' prompted James

'This means she's from the future' said Lily 'It's the only reasonable explanation'

They fell into a thoughtful silence wondering where in time this girl had come from. Three pairs of thundering footfalls broke the silence as the other two boys arrived followed by a new boy

"Who's that prongs?" the new boy asked

"No idea mate, no idea" James said shaking his head.

_What do u think let me know plz be kind though it's my first fanfic like EVER _

_Ta _

_Galactic Alanna_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Hermione woke up her chest throbbing and looked all around. All she could see was white and she was momentarily blinded.

She slowly sat up and looked round there was a boy with black hair lying with his head on the side of the bed. She smiled at the sight of the boy who looked like he was about to fall off the side.

"Harry …Harry" she said gently prodding him. "Gurrrr" 'Harry' said sitting up slowly.

"Wait your not Harry " Hermione said beginning to panic _where are all my friends _she wondered.

"Nope I'm not Harry, in fact I don't know a Harry," the boy said "the names Black, Sirius Black" he said holding out his hand

"Err I'm Hermione, Hermione Granger" she said shaking his hand. They then fell into an uncomfortable silence.

Seconds later the hospital wing doors burst open and three people came in

"…Did you see the look on Snivellius' face it was priceless" said one of the boys, Hermione knew at once that this was James Potter, Harry's Dad. He then looked round and saw Hermione and Sirius awake "hey p… Sirius old pall" he said

"Hey James" said Sirius "what happened to Snivellius this morning" he said

"Well..." said James "he found out never to tie his shoelaces up while on the grand staircase" James told him

"Oh look the new girls awake" said the boy who came in with James and the girl, Hermione took a wild guess and thought that they were Remus and Lily.

"Yeah, your right Rem" said the boy called James

"How are you feeling?" James asked Hermione

"Oh I'm ok thank you "said Hermione. At that moment the hospital wing doors opened again and much younger Professor Dumbledore strolled in.

"Ah Miss your finally awake" he said "now there are a few unsolved mysteries here" Hermione held her breath "to start with your name is Hermione Granger if I'm not mistaken" Hermione nodded

"How did you know sir?" she asked

"Well few people appear on Hogwart's ground without me noticing" said Dumbledore, Hermione blushed "now as to the other thing your time - turner broke when you fell so will you be able to tell us when you came from?" he said looking over his half moon specs

"Err," said Hermione "well you see…. I'm from 1996"she said trying to sound hopeful and looking round. As she passed Sirius his mouth was open and he looked like he was about to laugh…. He did

"That's the worst peace of bull I've ever heard," said Sirius while he tried to control his laughter.

"No Mr black Miss Granger is from the future"

"How can you tell professor?" asked the girl

"Well because I am a powerful wizard and can tell when I'm being lied to," said Professor Dumbledore with a twinkle in his eye." Now excuse me I must go and tell the other teachers" and with that he left

There was an awkward silence between the five teens "you don't believe me do you" said Hermione looking at each of them.

"Of course we do" said James "anyway" he said "seems how we know your name we should tell you ours"

"Oh ok then," said Hermione even though she already technally knew their names.

"Well I'm James, James Potter, this is my girlfriend Lily Evans," he said indicating the girl next to him "and this is Remus Lupin, you obviously know Sirius already" he said indicating the blond haired boy, who nodded and Sirius let out a snort.

"Nice to meet you" said Hermione

"I've just had a idea springing into my brilliant mind," said Sirius

"Never a good idea" said James under his breath and both girls hand to bit their lips to stop laughing

"We could welcome Hermione to Hogwart's by letting her help us humiliate Snivellius in front of everyone"

"I don't know," said Lily "we could get in serious trouble"

"Awww come on Lills it'll be fun" said James doing a puppy dog look

"No we could get into trouble, I'm serious"

"No I am" said Sirius who had up until that point be staring at Hermione without her knowing. Everyone giggled

"Oh ok be if we get caught on you own head be it" said Lily glaring daggers at her boyfriend and his mates

"Well if Lily's in so am I" said Hermione getting a happy look from Sirius

"Ok then this is what will happen …"

Cliffy or what let me know what you think ps plz review

Galactic Alanna


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

The next morning Hermione and Sirius hid underneath the grand staircase next to the great hall waiting for the signal from James. There was an uncomfortable silence then a noise caught their attention.

"Sirius….pssst…Sirius"

"What James"

"The ego has landed, I repeat the ego has landed" they heard James say through the mirror in Sirius's hand.

"Roger that" said Sirius

"Now what?" asked Hermione looking confused

"Now we wait and…" at that moment James, Lily and Remus appeared the boys looking very pleased with themselves Lily just looking confused.

"Ready?" asked James

"Yep" said Remus and Sirius while Hermione and Lily shook their heads.

"What are we actually doing?" asked Lily. James rolled his eyes

"Ok we are going to make Snivellius day a lot worse than it usually is" said Remus

"Yeah we know that just how?" asked Hermione

"By brightening up his uniform for a start," said Sirius in Hermione's ear.

The five of them fell into silence as the Slytherin's started coming up for breakfast. One of the boys in the front had bright blonde hair and looked like and older version of Malfoy he was followed by a younger version of Hermione's potions teacher.

"Who are they?" Hermione asked Sirius, as she wasn't supposed to know them.

"That's Lucious Malfoy and his friend Severus Snape"

They watched as the Slytherin's headed towards the hall

"On the count of three send your spells at Snivellius, actually you can hit Lucious as well" said James

"1…2…3" He said

There was a flurry of multicoloured spells and the Marauders and Hermione (the 4th Marauder being Lily not Peter the evil little rat) ran for their lives.

They stopped running 3 floors up and fell on the floor panting and laughing at the same time (can you do that?). It was Hermione who got her breath back first

"Oh Merlin we're going to get into so much trouble" she said

" Yeah but its worth it" said James and Sirius at the same time Lily and Remus just rolled their eyes. Three seconds later and some extreme 'calm-me-down-before-I-pee-my-pants' ness a very angry teacher stormed down the corridor

" Ahhhh hide " said Sirius promptly falling off the statue he was sitting on every one snorted with laughter and James fell on top of Sirius causing more laughter.

"All of you follow me," said the professor with a nasty glair at them, before swooping down the hall.

They all stud up and followed her trying not to laugh; to Hermione she was a female version of Snape. The female Snape led them to Professor Dumbledore's office.

" Ah Professor Grilsa how can I help you? Asked Dumbledore with a twinkle in his eye.

"Headmaster I'm sure you heard what happened to Mr Snape and Mr Malfoy this morning?" Grilsa said

"I am" said Dumbledore " however I don't understand why you dragged these particular students into my office"

"They are the culprits Headmaster even the new girl was in on it" Grilsa said glairing at Hermione, Sirius moved to stand behind her.

"Very well, I can handle this thank you"

"Yes Headmaster" and Grilsa strutted out of the office her cloak swirling behind her.

"Now I will take 25 house points for the hexing but I will award 10 for creativity." Dumbledore said, " Off you go and try not to get on the wrong side of

Grilsa today" he added as an afterthought

"Goodbye Professor" they all said and Hermione swore she saw Dumbledore chuckle and wink at her behind his beard.

They reached the bottom of the stairs and once again laughter took over them.

Anyway I'm bck and hopefully this chapter will be followed on quite quick

Galactic Alanna


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Over the weeks that followed Hermione and the Marauders pulled more and more pranks than Hermione though possible, however due to the bad start Hermione had with Professor Grilsar, they almost always got caught. (But being the sneaky people they are they didn't).

It was close to Halloween and Sirius was waiting outside the portrait, waiting for the rest of the marauders to appear. He was just wondering what devious plan James had come up with when; as if he was summoned James appeared at the Portrait hole with Lily and Hermione.

"Hello Sirius" said Hermione, smiling at him

"Hello Hermione, James, Lily." Sirius replied keeping his eyes fixed on Hermione. "Where are Remus and Peter?"

"Their at the library" said Lily with a look that plainly said she wished she was there too.

"No Lills you cannot run to the library and hide, neither can you Herms" said James with a glint in his eye that made Hermione want to be back home with Harry and the others, but she wasn't, she was stuck in time with Harry's parents. Something Harry would be less than happy about Hermione could tell.

"Oh come on James…Please!" begged Lily who looked like she was about to burst into tears and Sirius looked like he was having real trouble trying not to laugh.

"No Lily we have a prior engagement to keep, with our 'good friend' Snape" Sirius said as they walked down the hall. Sirius was in fact talking about their most recent and funny prank that would send Grilsar into a paddy for the rest of the term (or so they hoped or didn't hope, they couldn't decide)

"Sirius are you determined to get us thrown into detention this year?" Hermione asked with suppressed humour towards the shaggy looking 7th year, to which Sirius just shot her an amused look and took off down the corridor.

"Sirius, your gonna get into trouble!" James called after him, and then burst into fits of laughter when Sirius skidded on the floor and ended up falling over on to his back. Lily and Hermione shot each other concerned looks and ran to help, James following somewhat reluctantly.

"Sirius are you ok?" Lily asked as the girls helped him up.

"Yeah, in fact I feel excellent as the prettiest girls in the year are helping me up," he replied winking at them and Hermione got butterflies in her stomach_ stop it_ she thought to herself _this is Sirius, your best – friends godfather, stop thinking like that! But he's soo handsome _said the none to smart side of her mind, and she was inclined to agree.

"Pads stop flirting with my girlfriend, otherwise I will have to hurt you." James said in mock seriousness.

The 4 of them walked the rest of the way to the library with no further mishaps, despite the fact that they ran into Grilsar on the way, Sirius whispering loudly to Hermione that Grilsar was only at Hogwarts until the end of January, when Professor Slughorn would return from his trip.Grilsar glared at Sirius and stalked away.

They made it to the library where they met up with Remus who told them Peter had forgotten his Transfiguration book with their notes on the latest prank in. However it looked as though they were going to have to wait until after dinner as Sirius' stomach gave a large and characteristic rumble, which the girls found hilarious. Sirius was less than impressed at this and began to sulk.

"Well we will get him on the way out of the hall then," Remus said to which James agreed to with enthusiasm, another chance to humiliate Snape in front of the whole school. As they were walking down to the great hall to feed Sirius two people stepped out of an alcove, one of them a tall, blonde, pointed face boy and the other a shallow skinned greasy haired boy.

"Ah Snivellius, Malfoy to what do we owe this … unwelcome appearance?" James asked sourly while glaring at the pair.

"Shut it Potter" said Malfoy with a sneer that Hermione saw Draco had inherited, "We don't usually talk to mudblood lovers but we just though we'd warn you, that if you try anything 'funny' we will make you very sorry indeed." He finished with a look of loathing on his face.

"So Malfoy why have you decided to warn us I doubt its because you care?" Hermione asked with a scowl that she had usually only reserved for Ferret boy, but, as this was his father it didn't really matter.

"Silence mudblood!" Lucious said starting towards Hermione with a sneer, Hermione surprised him by not looking scared (as he was used to) but instead seemed to grow with anger, her eyes blazing with hate.

"No Malfoy, I won't," said Hermione with the same amount of venom in her voice that Malfoy had blazing in his steel grey eyes, "you think you can boss us around… but… you ... cant!"

Malfoy advanced on Hermione, but she didn't move. Malfoy stopped right in front of her so she had to look up at him.

"You see mudblood, I always look down on your kind!" he said, "come on Severus, I feel ill so close to muggle lovers and mudbloods."

As the two walked away Hermione had the strong urge to yell something at them, and she did!

"Guys, get ready to run" she whispered to the marauders, who all looked confused.

"You're a foul ferret Malfoy!" she yelled as the door next to them opened and all the students who were in detention walked out of the class and stopped …dead.

"What did you call me mudblood!" Malfoy yelled at her and marched towards her.

"Run!" Sirius yelled and took off down the hall followed by James, Remus and Lily. "Come on Hermione" he yelled over his shoulder

"Malfoy's a ferret , Malfoy's a ferret!" Hermione yelled in a sing song voice before talking off down the corridor after the marauders. As she passed a small crevice three pairs of arms grabbed her and pulled her in.

"Shhhhhhh" Sirius whispered in her ear, his arms around her waist.

Hermione's breath caught in her chest and she suddenly found it hard to breathe. Inside she was battling with herself

'_Ok, ok I must remember to breathe, that's the main thing, ignore the fact that your best friends hot 17yr old godfather is holding you…wait did I just call Sirius hot? … oh my god I like this, I cant like this, its wrong and icky on soooooo many levels… but I do like it, that's bad…bleah what do I know.' _And unconsciously she relaxed into his grip.

At the same time Sirius was arguing with himself _'I'm an idiot, she's from the future, she could know me, I could be a teacher… me a teacher… ok maybe more realistically a friend of one of her friends parents, I do have a few to choose from…hang on does she like this, by George, I think she does…we'll worry about the future in the future."_

The Marauders checked the coast was clear before setting out again. All of them found it highly amusing that Hermione had called Malfoy snr a ferret and wanted to know where she got her inspiration from. Her only answer was " I'll tell you later"

The five walked into the hall and sat down at the Gryffindor table next to Peter, who had saved them places. He looked at them when they sat down.

"Where have you guys been?" he asked while eating his cheese and onion pie _(yummy)._

"We had a 'run' in with Malfoy and Snivels" James said, "Twas most amusing as our little Marauder in training called him a ferret, which reminds me" he said turning to Hermione, who was very interested in the carrots on her plate, "where did that come from"

"Well erm it relates to the Malfoy name in general as a Malfoy in my time was transfigured into a ferret by a man pretending to be a teacher, needless to say me Ha… and my friends were holding our sides laughing (_I know she wasn't on the outside but I think she would have been inside). _Hermione then went on to explain how Draco was turned into a ferret and bounced around the great hall, without giving away lots about the future.

AN: - I know you're mad at me, plz don't yell. Here is the next chappy Yay enjoy but please help, I really can't think of what to happen next. Any help would be ,you know, helpful

Galactic Alanna

XxX


	5. Chapter 5

AN – Here's the next chappy, only one more to go, enjoy! This is the longest chapter in the story coz so much goes on.

Dumbledore came to find the marauders one day, the five of them were sitting in the Quidditch stadium talking, Peter was mysteriously absent.

"Miss. Granger" Dumbledore said walking towards them

"Hello Professor" the teens replied, and Hermione's stomach dropped.

"Considering the look on Miss. Grangers face I gather you know why I am here"

"Yes Professor" Hermione said quietly looking down.

"The time turner will be ready in two weeks, when that time is up I will come and get you, until then enjoy the time you have left with your friends" Dumbledore said and left them alone.

"Mione," Lily said, tears in her eyes, Hermione looked at the woman…well teen, tears slowly making their way down her face. Harry's mother rushed over to the younger girl and enveloped her in a hug, both of them crying. James and Remus looked upset, Sirius however was looking down, trying not to let the others see the tears in his eyes.

The weeks flashed by for the Marauders and Hermione. All 5 of them planned to make the most of their remaining time together the best time of their lives.

"Herm" Sirius said one day as they walked round the lake. Remus and Peter were in the library, Remus was tutoring Peter in Transfiguration, how that boy ever became and animagus was anyone's guess.

"Yeah Pad"

"Do you really have to go back, I mean, why can't you stay here,"

"I really wish I could Sirius, but my parents and friends will be really worried about me, plus if I hang around with you any longer I think I will go insane." She joked.

"Hey!" Sirius shouted indignantly shoving Hermione lightly. Hermione shoved the marauder back, but just a bit too hard as Sirius went flying into the lake, splashing water everywhere.

"Padfoot, Padfoot, Padfoot "James taunted, "when will you ever learn, our 'Mione here is stronger than you"

Sirius stood up in the lake, dripping wet, glairing at Hermione

"Sirius Black don't you dare!" Hermione yelled and took off running, Sirius a step behind her.

James and Lily watched the pair, and began laughing as Sirius caught up to Hermione and began shaking himself like the overgrown puppy that he was sprinkling her with water and then grabbing her into a bone crushing hug, getting all her school robes wet as well.

At the feast that night James, Lily, Hermione, Sirius and Remus were all silent. Peter on the other hand talked and talked and talked. No one paid any attention to him though; they were all lost in their own world.

On their way back to the common room James pulled the other four into a disused classroom. Peter had gone to the library to do research with a friend from Ravenclaw.

"Guy's a brilliant plan had just moulded itself inside my head, you all know how I have an invisibility cloak right"

"Yes James" the four replied monotonously, of course they knew, several times they had had to hide under it from Grilsar and the slither squad.

"Well why don't we use it for something other than pranking"

"James for the love of Merlin rephrase that sentence and fast" Remus asked putting his hand over his eyes while the others laughed.

"Good idea. What I mean is, why don't we sneak down to the Hogshead or the Three Broomsticks"

"And what happens if we get caught?" Lily asked her boyfriend

"Erm… I really don't know" James replied.

"Right…so the plan is…get into Hogsmead, have fun and get back without being caught and without being killed," Remus pointed out

"Pretty much yeah"

"Right…lets go!" with that the boys took off.

"Wait just one cotton picking minute" Lily said to the boys who all stopped, turned the top half of their bodies and stared in fear at the red head.

"Yes oh Lily my flower, light of my life, the one true meaning of happiness for me" James reeled off

"James Andrew Potter don't you dare try to blackmail me with sweet words" Lily said glairing at her boyfriend

"Oh please Lills, we haven't snuck into Hogsmead for months. I'm actually getting withdrawal symptoms from not going" Sirius said, sitting down on the floor with a thump and giving his best puppy dog eyes to the Head Girl. Remus and James soon joined him; the girls couldn't help but laugh.

Later the five of them were sitting in the Hogshead. Several bottles of firewiskey were in front of them.

"You, know, were gonna get in such naughty trouble when we get back to …erm the place where we sleep" Remus said, every word he said slurred badly.

"Yeah, and Grille will give us uber amounts of detention, and quite possibly death" Sirius added from his place on the floor next to Hermione's leg.

"Hehehe Siri doesn't be stupid." James said, Lily leaning on his arm looking lost.

"But, if Grille does that then……….erm Dumbles will be ever so angery that he could possibly sentence her to foreverness in the dungeons with only Snivellus to keep her company." Lily said trying to sit up but failing.

"Wow, who do you think would snap firsty …….Grille or Snapey?" Hermione asked patting Sirius on the head as he hugged her leg.

"They could both snap at the same time. And Kill each other!" James said quite loud.

"Shhhhhhhhhh!" the others reprimanded him, but it failed badly as none of them could place their fingers on their lips and were actually louder than James was.

"If I drink anymore I think I will actually be sick" Remus remarked.

"I concur!" Sirius yelped as he fell over, quite a feat as he was already on the floor.

Several minutes later they were slowly making their way back to Hogwarts. James and Lily arm in arm walking all over the road. Remus behind them, looking like he was about to pass out and Hermione and Sirius walking behind him, both kept tripping over the smallest rock and laughing about it

(Sorry I've got to put this song in. Its great to sing when you're drunk. Plus it's my football teams song so :P)

"When you walk through a storm, Hold your head up high!" James started singing. "And don't be afraid of the dark" Remus jogged, wobberly over to James and flung his arm around the taller boys shoulders and joined in singing.

"At the end of the storm, Is a golden sky, And the sweet silver song of a lark " Remus sang, Sirius decided to join in at that point.

"Walk on through the wind, Walk on through the rain, Tho' your dreams be tossed and blown" he sang on his own

All five of them sang, really loud, arms linked, swaying.

"Walk on, walk on,  
With hope in your heart,  
And you'll never walk alone,  
You'll never walk alone!"

Laughing the five of them fell on the ground in a heap, finding it quite hard to stay standing. After several minutes of laughing they managed to get back up and continue walking up to the castle.

When they reached the Gryffindor tower they found that the Fat Lady had gone for a midnight stroll, something James and Remus started to complain about. Turning they decided to sleep in the Room of Requirement.

Lily and James went off into one of the rooms that had appeared, Remus another, leaving Hermione and Sirius alone.

"Well I'm gonna go…..to erm bed" Hermione said and turned to leave the room, only to trip on the carpet. Sirius caught her before she hit the floor; pulling her upright their faces were inches apart.

"Erm thanks Siri" Hermione whispered, her lips almost touching Sirius's

"Welcome" Sirius whispered back, then without warning pressed his lips against Hermione's.

Expecting the girl to pull back, Sirius was surprised when she didn't. The two continued to kiss falling back against the door to Sirius's room; neither of them noticing that Hermione's room had disappeared.

Moving into Sirius's room the two continued to 'tonsil wrestle' as Hermione's mother called it, their robes were dis - guarded as the two made their way across the room to fall on the bed,

(Right I'm stopping there to give them a bit of privacy lol.)

Next morning Remus, James and Lily were amused to see both Sirius and Hermione leave one room together. However they were almost late for breakfast so they decided to leave the interrogation for later.

In the great hall Peter waved them down to sit next to him.

"Guys where were you last night?"

"Erm, in the room of requirement, thinking of our possible detentions and stuff, and the girls didn't want to leave so we stayed" Remus replied

"Oh ok, its juts I got back from the library quite late and you weren't there, and you weren't back this morning either" the rat continued.

The rest of breakfast passed with little or no talking between the Marauders and Hermione, all of them knew this could be their last day together. It was.

"Miss. Granger," Professor Dumbledore said as he walked towards them

"Hello Professor" Hermione replied "is it ready now?"

"Yes my dear. It would be best if you leave now, so you arrive just as you're times day starts" Dumbledore said,

"Right, erm …. " Hermione said

"Your friends may come to see you off, I have informed the staff that you would be leaving today so they will not expect you in class."

The four decided to walk her to Dumbledore's office, Peter decided not to having not really got on with Hermione, nor got to know her very well.

"Right Miss. Granger all you need to do is place the time turner in your hand, and crush it." Dumbledore told the girl who nodded, took the time turner and turned to her friends.

"God, Mione this is actually it" James said with tears in his eyes.

"I'm gonna miss you so much" Lily said throwing her arms around Hermione's shoulders and bursting into tears,

"You never know, we could meet again" Hermione said, tears in her eyes because of the lie, she kissed Lily on the forehead.

"I hope we do" James said, pulling his girlfriend off Hermione before she was choked to death and pulled her into a hug himself

"You should ask her," Hermione whispered in James's ear

"Really?" James asked,

"Defiantly, you're meant to be together." Hermione said, placing a kiss on James's cheek.

"Thank you, for everything Mione" Harry's father said pulling back to let Remus hug the girl.

"So long Rem," Hermione said, "Keep on top of that fury little problem ok" she told him, making everyone laugh despite the tears.

"I will do, and you, no more pushing people into the lake if they irritate you ok"

"Promise" Hermione said, placing a kiss on Remus's cheek as well and turned to Sirius.

The two rushed to hug each other, heads in shoulders, sniffling back tears

"I'm gonna miss you Mione" Sirius said, pulling back a bit so that their foreheads were together.

"Me to. Your really not so back" Hermione joked placing a light kiss on Sirius's lips and moving backward wiping at the tears in her eyes.

"Bye guys I'll miss you" she said and crushed the time turner, she looked at her friends who were all crying and waved.

With a flash of light and a strong breeze Hermione landed exactly where she had been, but instead of seeing Lily, James, Remus and Sirius she only say Professor Dumbledore, but much older.

"Welcome back Miss. Granger" Dumbledore started to say, but what cut off when the doors to his office burst open and Remus and Sirius ran in

"Mione!" they both yelled and ran to crush the girl with hugs

"Rem, Siri, I know your happy to see me, but Dumbledore was kinda talking." Hermione said with a laugh as the two men let go of her looking as though they had just been caught with their hands in the cookie jar.

"Ah yes, Well actually all I was going to say what you can go and greet your friends" before he had even finished speaking Remus and Sirius had dragged Hermione out of the office and down the stairs.

"Its Saturday, so most students are in Hogsmead" Remus told Hermione. "But not all of them" pulling her into the great hall Hermione was divulged in hugs from Ron, Harry, Ginny, Neville and Luna.

She smiled, she was home.


	6. Chapter 6

AN – Here's the last Chapter (sniffle). I don't know whether to do a sequel. If I do it will be in the uber far future.

A few weeks later Hermione was livid. She stalked down the corridor flanked by Harry and Ron, who were more than slightly confused and scared at their friend's behaviour.

Whenever someone gave her a funny look she returned the factor with a murderous glare that would have made Voldemort turn in his grave. If anyone was listening closely enough they would here her muttering obscene threats to a certain Black, who was in fact making his relatively innocent way from the Great Hall.

"You two stay," Hermione ordered the two boys, "Black come with me," she said grabbing Sirius' robes and dragging the older man down the hall into a disused classroom. As soon as they were both in Hermione locked and silenced the door and glared at Sirius who shrank back against the wall.

"What've I done now? I mean Hermione I know you're traumatised about what happened and everything but seriously murdering me isn't going to solve the problem," Sirius said trying to be humorous but his joke was lost on her.

"You want to know what you've done?" Hermione growled in a low menacing voice. '_Wow she's hot when she's mad'_, Sirius thought, _'hang on a minute ew_!' 

"What've I done?" he asked nervously trying to take his mind off what he had just thought.

"Not only have you traumatised me for life by telling Harry and Ron what happened, your hormone infested, can't-take-no-for-an-answer seventeen year old self has gone and got me pregnant!" Hermione yelled at him and he froze.

"Harry is going to kill me," he said before fainting on the hard stone floor.

The End

Or is it???

AN: - I want to thank Rasa for this part of the story and for hitting me numerous times around the head to get me to continue with the story and get it finished.

I also want to thank the reviewers who made me see that I would be able to continue this story and people like it.

So I wont be posting for a loooooooooooooooonnnnnnng while, due to no story I'm writing being anywhere near finished, so I'll finish them then post them. I'm sooooo sorry to all the people who were looking forward to my stories, but after talking with Rasa, I realised that I had ' bitten off more than I could chew' so I will keep you updated and informed, that I am either alive or about to post a part of a story or a whole story.

Thank you again to all my wonderful reviewers and I hope to see you soon .

DarcAngellover

XxX


End file.
